


Big Time Twilight

by zanyannie



Category: Big Time Rush, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyannie/pseuds/zanyannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Edward had a older twin sister who was the queen of the sorceresses? And that said sister was the true love of Kendall Knight, the only female member of Big Time Rush, and had wrote (and published) Edward and Bella's whole story (from Bella's point of view, Edward's point of view, and her own point of view) without his knowledge? This is that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some mind reading. Magic can be good or evil. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR BIG TIME RUSH!!!!!

_**September 30, 1918** _

_**Dear Diary, As you well know, my parents, Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen, are dead. My younger twin brother, Edward Anthony Masen, is now a newborn vampire. I have been informed by several of my old teachers that I am, in fact, the Queen of the Sorcerers and Sorceresses. There are several titles that I can choose to be called, but I want to wait to choose the title. Of course I am already missing my future sister-in-law; she went “back” (in reality she went forward) to her time. She did tell me, however, that I will find my Prince Charming in Minnesota. Of course, she also said that I would meet him (and fall in love with him) when he is nine years old. I am writing this in order to preserve certain memories that I believe will fade from my mind. I cannot see Edward until his newborn phase is over, according to Carlisle. But Carlisle does not know much about my kind. I am quite happy to teach him about me. Sincerely, Annie Genevieve Masen, the Faerie Queen** _

_August 4, 1999_

Yay, another first day, another new school. I love living by myself but at the same time, I hate it. I have to pretend that my parents are always gone and that Wendy is my nanny. In all reality, Wendy is my (I hate the title because she is much more to me than it) lady’s maid. I hear Wendy asking “Annie, are you almost ready for me to put your hair into pigtails?” So I put down my old diary with the one entry.

“How about braids this year? You know I have a good feeling that I am going to meet my other half today,” I reply.

“As you wish. By the way, the Cullens want you to visit soon,” She informs me.

“Tell them I cannot come to where they are at this time. And that I suggest they come here for the winter holidays,” I say to her as I round the corner to the kitchen. I see Wendy staring at me, so I ask, “What are you staring at?”

“Go look in the mirror; I think that Bella was right . . .” She mutters. I look in the mirror and, instead of seeing a 14 year old version of me; I see a 9 year old me staring back. Same golden hair, same sapphire blue eyes flecked with gold (a tale-tell sign of a sorcerer/sorceress, mine have gold flecks which means I am the queen) but I look like I am nine. Yup, Bella was right. I do miss Bella, but I know that when I look 17 again, I will meet her yet again.

When we arrived at the school, Wendy made sure that the teachers knew that she is the one to contact because of the story. I look around the classroom, having never stepped in a fourth-grade classroom in my entire life. I see four boys that have been staring in my visions ever since that fateful day in September in 1918 all heading my way. I knew that I looked confused and lost in this school and I was. “My name is Kendall Knight,” the boy with the brown hair said,“These are my friends; Carlos, Logan, and James,” the three other boys say hello, “What is your name?”

“Annie Genevieve Masen. It is nice to meet all four of you. Can I ask you guys a question?” I reply.

At the exact same time, they reply, “Shoot.”

“Where does one go to play some ice hockey?” Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were astounded.

Logan asked, “You play hockey?” At the same time, Kendall asked, “Which team in the NHL is your favorite?"

"I do not have a favorite team. But I am a mean goalie, according to my old coach. I just moved into the area.” Class started and I was bored to tears, but that is my life until Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan find out about their lineage.

_January, 2005_

“Did you see that?! All of the teams that we face off against always try, yet they fail miserably, to rush Annie. None of them seem to realize that she is not intimidated that easily,” Carlos excitedly remarked. They had finally found out about their magic this past Christmas in quite a peculiar fashion. We have a tradition of giving each other gifts and trying to guess what we got from each person. All four of them knew exactly what they got, all the way down to the tiniest detail. It was very impressive. In a few minutes, we are going to be auditioning separately to find out if Gustavo Rocque thinks any of us are the Next Big Thing. I know for a fact that Gustavo will try to get both me and Kendall, but I want Big Time Rush to be formed, not any duet.

_The Next Day_

Kendall and I decided to call Kelly to arrange a meeting with Gustavo. Yeah, Kendall was working and I was helping him, as usual, but this happens every day. All five of us help each other out with anything we do. A limo pulls up, Gustavo and Kelly get out. “Well?” Gustavo demands.

“We’ll go with you to LA. IF you take our friends and make us a singing group, instead of a duet,” I counter.

“Fine,” Gustavo says. I suddenly have a vision of Bella arriving in Forks in the middle of the spring semester next school year.

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! FLAMERS WILL BE NOT WELCOME!!!!


End file.
